


Lift

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Hermione and Ron get stuck in a lift on the way to their hotel room





	Lift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione managed to get them to London in fairly short amount of time. Ron hadn’t made one comment about her driving skills, instead simply sitting quietly, with a satisfied look gracing his features.  
  
Hermione watched with astonishment as Ron managed to get them checked in quickly, and he didn’t even struggle with the Muggle money he paid the cashier.  
  
  
  
“You learned how to use Muggle money?” Hermione asked, as they strolled towards the lift.  
  
  
  
“You’ll find I’m full of surprises Mrs. Weasley,” he said, bending forward and kissing her cheek lightly.  
  
  
  
“You know Ron, you’re not the only one full of surprises,” Hermione said, leaning back against him as they waited for the lift.  
  
  
  
Ron snaked his arm around her waist, pulling back firmly against him, and Hermione was surprised to feel that he was aroused yet again. She wriggled against him and was rewarded with a low moan from Ron. She smiled in satisfaction, continuing her movements against him, and she was almost sorry when the doors of the lift opened, forcing them apart. She felt his eyes on her as she stepped inside the lift, and she couldn’t help but shiver when he settled behind her.  
  
  
  
“We’re on the eighteenth floor, Hermione.” His voice was rough and she could feel his breath against her ear. She hit the button, moving to the rear of the lift, and smiled when Ron followed. He closed the distance between them, pressing her into the wall, and claimed her mouth. He kissed her slowly, seemingly intent on pulling her control to shreds. It was drugging, and she moaned against his lips when his tongue darted out to slide against hers. Her temperature was rising with each stroke of his tongue. His hands slid into her hair and his kiss became more frantic, and she dimly heard the dinging of the bell as they rose in the lift towards their floor.  
  
  
  
Hermione could swear she felt the earth move, and her eyes flew open in surprise when Ron pulled his lips from hers.  
  
  
  
“Bloody Hell!” Ron said as the elevator shuddered to a halt. “I didn’t touch anything.”  
  
  
  
The overhead lights went out, throwing them momentarily into complete darkness before the emergency lighting kicked on. Hermione sighed heavily; nothing was going right for her tonight, and by all rights she should be in the hotel room. Her eyes closed at the image of Ron’s body hovering over hers, driving her insane with pleasure, and she let out a low groan of frustration. She untangled herself from Ron and walked over to the panel, opening the small handled door, and she prepared to pick up the telephone.  
  
  
  
“Honestly Hermione, I didn’t do anything” Ron said, with a touch of anxiety in his voice he continued. “What’s going on?”  
  
  
  
“I think there’s been a power failure,” she replied. “I’m just going to call the operator and find out how long we are trapped here for.” She picked up the phone and the operator immediately came on the line.  
  
  
  
“What do you mean at least an hour!” She couldn’t believe it; it just wasn’t possible that this was her wedding night, and that all the careful seduction plans she had laid out in her head were falling apart. She continued to listen to the operator, when two very muscular arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
  
  
“Trapped… Oh no whatever shall we do?” His lips latched onto her earlobe and his hands slid up to cup her breasts in his hands, tracing circles around her nipples with his thumbs. Hermione let out a soft moan.  
  
  
  
“No, we’re not hurt,” she stammered into the phone. She tilted her head to the side to give Ron further access to her neck. “No, we’ll be fine. Take whatever time you need.” She hung up the phone with shaking hands, and spun around to face Ron. She peered up at him and realized he’d had control of the whole evening. Every time she was set to seduce him, he had turned it around and made her desperate for him. That wouldn’t do. She had bought a sexy nightgown, scented candles, and by God, she was going to have him as putty in her hands.  
  
  
  
“Ron,” she said, raising on her toes to plant kisses along his jaw line, “have I ever told you that one of my fantasies is making love with you in a lift?” She smiled against his neck when he groaned, and her fingers nimbly undid the buttons on his shirt. She trailed her tongue over every inch of skin she exposed, and when she slipped the last button free she raked her nails gently across his chest to push his shirt from his shoulders.  
  
  
  
“Hermione…”  
  
  
  
He moaned as she kissed her way across his shoulders and down to his nipples. Her teeth grazed lightly across them and continued her way downward across the rippling muscles of his stomach. He let loose with a tortured growl when she dropped to her knees before him, and placed a kiss on the erection evident under his trousers.  
  
  
  
She looked up at him from her position on the floor, and reveled in the fact that his eyes were filled with lust. She raised her hands to the button, holding his trousers shut, then undid it slowly, making sure to graze his erection with the palm of her hand. She felt him shudder as she carefully lowered his zipper, and pushed both his trousers and boxers to the floor. She was aroused just looking at him. She could feel the wetness pooling in her center and she wondered if she had the will power to drive him to the edge before letting him fill her.  
  
  
  
“Oh Merlin,” he moaned as she slide a finger up the underside of his shaft, and darted her tongue out to tease him.  
  
  
  
“Do you like that Ron?” She didn’t wait for a response. She ran her tongue along his length and his hands fell to her head. Lifting her hands, she grabbed his wrists and forced his hands to his sides.  
  
“Don’t move or I’ll stop,” she whispered, before taking him in her mouth and sliding up and down his length. She entwined her fingers with his and continued her moving her mouth up and down his erection. She swirled her tongue around him, and sucked the tip savoring his taste and scent.  
  
She moaned against him, enjoying the feeling of his body trembling before her, and she risked a look up at him. The look on his face was one of pure bliss—his head was thrown back and his eyes were shut. She could hear his ragged breathing and decided she needed him now.  
  
  
  
She released him from her mouth and he moaned in protest.  
  
  
  
“I need you inside me,” she moaned, tugging on his hands. “Sit down!”  
  
  
  
He stepped out of the clothes pooled around his ankles and sat back against the mirrored wall. She was on him in seconds, hovering over his erection.  
  
  
  
She took him in her hand, guiding him through her folds, and she whispered breathlessly, “Do you want to be inside?”  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes to meet hers. “I want you so much, I ache, I burn…” His eyes and voice pleaded with her. “Don’t make me beg Hermione.”  
  
  
  
He let out a low moan and she slid slowly down his length until he was buried inside her. It wasn’t going to take much to send her over the edge. His cry when her heat surrounded him aroused her to the point that all she could do was moan in reply. Her eyes flew open and she caught a vision of herself in the mirror behind Ron. She looked wanton, crazed, and it spurred her on to increase her movements against him. His grip on her hips tightened as he lifted his in counterpoint to her. He was moaning continuously.  
  
  
  
“Open your eyes Ron… look in the mirror…”  
  
She slid a hand down to her folds. His eyes flew open and saw the way they looked. She felt him tense in response. His eyes were darting back and forth between the mirror and the hand she was running across her clit.  
  
Then their eyes locked on each other and the out of control look in his eyes sent waves of pleasure through her body. Her back arched as the heat spread through her. She tossed her head and cried out his name when she felt his release spilling into her. He cried out her name hoarsely as his hips jerked against hers, and sent another series of shockwaves through her system.  
  
She collapsed on to his chest, his body trembled against hers, and he kissed the top of her head, as the elevator started moving again.  
  
  
  
She lifted herself off of him, and straightened her skirt over her hips.  
  
  
  
“That was incredible Hermione,” he said grinning as he stood up. “I think we found something to occupy ourselves.”  
  
  
  
“Ron, if you thought that was incredible,” she said smirking at him as he zipped his trousers, “just wait until I get you in the hotel room.”  
  
  
  
Ron’s eyes widened in disbelief and he meekly followed her out the lift doors, pausing to pick her up and carried her to their room.  
  
  
  
“I love it when you surprise me... Hermione.” He placed a gently kiss on her lips, opening the door, and carried her over the threshold.


End file.
